barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Best of Barney
The Best of Barney is a Barney Clip Show, celebrating Barney's 20th Anniversary that was released on DVD on September 9, 2008. Plot Tracy gives her friends, including Barney, souvenirs from a trip to the beach. When Barney tries to put his shell in his memory box, it explodes, spreading memorable objects all across the park. Through the day, Barney and the kids meet up with Riff, BJ and Baby Bop, while remembering great times with friends. From musical instruments to a globe hanger, the day is a memorable one. It even becomes more memorable when Mr. Boyd makes a return visit, as a photographer that Ryan and Emma know. Stella the Storyteller also returns to give Barney a book about most of his friends through the years. In the end, everything fits in the memory box and everything ends on a good note. Educational Theme: Memories Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Kendall and Jeff Ayers) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown and Jared Harris) *Mr. Boyd (Reprised by Robert Sweatmon) (Special Guest Appearance) *Stella the Storyteller (Reprised by Phyllis Cicero) (Special Guest Appearance) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Emma (Deborah Cole) (debut) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) (Episode casts are covered in the specific episodes that are featured in Best of Barney) Cast Members who Appeared in Barney's Memory Book *Luci *Michael *Min *Kathy *Tina *Shawn *Jason *Derek *Kristen *Robert *Stephen *Hannah *Tosha *Bridget *Jeff *Keesha *Nick *Kim *Danny *Rachel *Mario *Angela *Beth *Jackson *Sarah *Laura *Whitney *Kami *Gianna *Melanie *Scott Cast Members Who Appeared In Barney's Memories *Nick *Scott *Angela *Gianna *Jeff *Kim *Emily *Melanie *Mario *Kami *Beth *Tyler *Dana *Mr. Beethoven﻿ *Megan *Amy *David *Alex *Megan *Maynard the Magician *Whitney *Jackson *Laura *Sophie *Sadie﻿ *Olivia *Kathy Song List # Friendship Song # He Waded in the Water (Scene Taken from: Splish! Splash!) # If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) # William Tell Overture (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: Movement) # Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: On Again, Off Again) # I Hear Music Everywhere (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) # This Old Man (Scene Taken from: Play Piano with Me!) # Beethoven's Medley (Scene Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) # Hickory Dickory Dock (Scene Taken from Can You Sing That Song?) # Sing a Brand New Song (Scene Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # Riding in a Race Car (Scene Taken from: On the Road Again) # Here Comes the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: Let's Go to the Fire House) # It's Halloween Night Tonight (Scene Taken from: Guess Who?) # The Elephant Song (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) # Mary Had a Little Lamb (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) # The Not-So-Magical Magician (Scene Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe) # Cold and Hot Medley (Mister Sun / It's C-C Cold BRRRR!) (Scene Taken from: It's Hot! It's Cold!) # Winter's Wonderful (Scene Taken from: Winter) # Love is the Key (Scene Taken from: Celebrating Around The World) # I Will Always Remember You (Scenes Taken from: Four Seasons Day, The Queen of Make-Believe, Caring Means Sharing, Down on Barney's Farm, Let's Help Mother Goose!, Classical Cleanup, Alphabet Soup!, Is Everybody Happy?, Pennies, Nickels, Dimes, Can You Sing That Song?, Let's Build Together, Going on a Bear Hunt, A Little Big Day, E-I-E-I-O, A Very Special Mouse, Let's Go to the Farm, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, A Little Big Day, It's Your Birthday, Barney!, Let's Go for a Ride!, It's Showtime!, Barney's Colorful World! (North American Home Video), Once Upon a Fairy Tale, and Let's Make Music) # I Love You Trivia *This video marks: **The beginning of the Barney and Friends' Fifth Era. **The first Barney video to be distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment, as opposed to 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. *The new content of this video marks: **The first appearance of Emma played by Deborah Cole. **The last appearances of Barney's dancing shoes. The first five times were The Backyard Show, I Can Do That!, If the Shoe Fits..., Barney's Talent Show, and On Again, Off Again. **The return of Stella The Storyteller and Mr. Boyd. This is also their last appearances, the only time they make an on-screen appearance together, and the only time they make an appearance with Riff. *Barney's happy dancing shoes from On Again, Off Again returns in the new content of this video. *The scene from Barney's Beach Party is redubbed with Dean Wendt (replacing Duncan Brannan's original recording). *A clip from Once Upon a Time is the only clip of the video that isn't re-dubbed by Dean Wendt (Bob West's original voice is still there). *This video received criticism from older fans mostly due to the majority of the video showing post-2002 clips and not enough clips from the Barney & the Backyard Gang series or the First and Second Generations (1992-2002). However, Stella and Mr. Boyd's cameos, the I Will Always Remember You sequence and the ''Barney's Favorite Memories '' featurette were praised. *The Barney Theme Song doesn't appear in this video. Bonus Features * Barney's Favorite Memories * I Love You: Around The World Videos Best of Barney Best of Barney Category:Fifth Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Barney & Friends Category:Season 12